


Billy's Got Talent

by HufflepuffLightwoodBane



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Billy being a good brother, Family Feels, Gen, Talent Shows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffLightwoodBane/pseuds/HufflepuffLightwoodBane
Summary: Darla wants to participate in the talent show, problem is she doesn't want to do it by herself so after the rejections of most of her other foster siblings she finally manages to enlist the help of her newest foster brother, the only challenge is she doesn't know if Billy has a talent they can use, that is until she accidentally stumbles upon his talent.





	1. Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gryffinpuffpending15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryffinpuffpending15/gifts).



> I am unsure as to whether i should make this into a series of Shazam fics, feedback is welcome.

Billy knew he was done for, from the moment he walked into the dining room for breakfast that morning. As soon as he entered he saw Darla’s big brown eyes and her bottom lip jutting out, in a pout turn to look up at him from where she had been glaring at Pedro and Eugene, they had both already clearly turned down her idea already and now she had set her sights on her newest foster brother.

 

He knew he was more likely to agree to whatever Darla asked, he was still half asleep and still in his pyjamas whereas Pedro and Eugene were already dressed and ready for whatever Rosa and Victor had planned for that Saturday. 

 

“Billy-” Darla started, getting up to stand directly in front of the older boy, she wrapped herself around him and looked up at her with her pouty expression. 

 

“What’s up Darla?” Billy asks still rubbing the sleep from his eyes, yawning as he did so. Rosa who was just placing breakfast on the table turned to look at the exchange between the two and in that moment she couldn’t help but smile as she thought that Billy for once actually looked like the young child he was and not like a child who had grown up too quickly. 

 

“Will you be in the talent show with me? Please Billy, please” Darla begged. The young girl was clearly too nervous to sign up for the talent show by herself. 

 

“What do you want me to do?” Billy asks already beginning to cave to his new ‘sister’.

 

“I wanna do a dance, what talents do you have Billy? Can you dance?” she bombards the other with questions. 

 

“Darla honey, let’s let Billy get some breakfast before you start interrogating him” Rosa chuckled, prying the girl away from her brother. 

 

“Come on Sweetheart let’s get some breakfast into you it might wake you up a little” Rosa added pressing a light kiss to the top of Billy’s head. She swiftly began steering the 14 year old towards the table.

 

“Yeah” Billy yawned, leaning into Rosa’s embrace slightly, he could feel his stomach begin to rumble, he was eagerly awaiting Rosa’s breakfast.

 

“See you guys Billy wants to be in the talent show with me” Darla said, poking out her tongue, smirking at Pedro and Eugene. 

 

Soon they were joined at the table by Victor, Mary and Freddy. Everyone soon tucked in, to the eggs, sausages, bacon and pancakes that were spread around the table. 

 

“What’s everyone’s plans for today?” Victor asked, both Victor and Rosa make a point to get to know all they can about their foster children. 

 

“I was just going to finally catch up on some reading” Mary responded. 

 

“Playing some more games” Eugene answered.

 

“I’m hitting the gym and doing workouts most of the day” Pedro said.

 

Freddy’s response was unintelligible, his mouth full of food, but they all interpreted it to be something dorky, something to do with his comics.

 

“Billy said he’d be in the talent show with me, so we’ll be working on that” Darla said, not giving Billy the chance to respond for himself, that was his day sorted at least, he didn’t actually have anything planned anyways.

 

“Sounds fun” Victor said and everyone carried on eating.

 

Breakfast was soon consumed, and everyone set about doing their weekend activities, Mary however had to stay behind for a few moments as due to the chore allocations for the week she was on washing up duty. 

 

“Come on Billy we can discuss our show ideas in my room” Darla began pulling Billy towards her room. The pyjama clad teen soon began protesting, wanting time at least to shower and change.

 

“Fine but after you’re shower and stuff you’re gonna help me with the talent show right Billy?” She pouted again, she knew exactly what got to each of her siblings, thus meaning she was the only one they couldn’t say no to. 

 

“Yes, i’ll help you after” he responded, heading to his shared room to grab a fresh shirt, some clean jeans and clean underwear, he’d probably go back and fetch his signature hoodie later.


	2. Good acoustics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the brevity of this chapter.

He swiftly entered the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Placing his clean clothes by the shower as he did so.

 

Billy shucked off his pyjama shirt, his pyjama pants and boxers following swiftly after. He turned on the water and stepped under the spray. The warm water soothing his still sleepy body, refreshing him. 

 

Grabbing the shampoo he began completing his usual showering routine, with the exception of the one thing he made sure to never do around other people. He had started singing in the shower. 

 

He began with his own rendition of ‘This is Gospel’ by Panic at the Disco.

 

Meanwhile everyone else was either bustling around downstairs or had already left the house to complete their tasks for the day so no one heard the singing. That was until a certain inquisitive 10 year old, who was getting bored waiting for him to finish his shower. 

 

Darla was just playing with her dolls in her room, trying to pass the time when she heard the sweet voice flowing through the upstairs of the house. She of course being the curious child she was, she ventured out of her room to find out the source of the voice. It didn’t take her long to realise that the voice was coming from the bathroom. It had to be Billy, she could still here the shower going and she hadn’t heard any doors open upstairs since she and Billy went upstairs earlier. 

 

“Billy can sing” Darla muttered to herself, in awe of her newest foster brother. “He’s amazing” she quietly continued her eavesdropping, eagerly awaiting to hear more of the melodic voice coming from the boy in the bathroom. 

 

All too soon the singing stopped and Darla heard the water turn off, Billy was getting out of the shower. She could hear him scuffling around in the bathroom, he was clearly drying off and changing, Darla headed back to her room to avoid being caught eavesdropping. 

 

Back inside the bathroom, Billy who had now completed his shower reached for the towel and began to dry himself off, he grabbed his clean boxers and pulled them on, his jeans following, his shirt in his signature colour being pulled on shortly after. He brushed his teeth and the set about drying and styling his, usually mussed cedar coloured hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based upon a video on Asher's own YouTube Channel. So thank Asher himself for helping me with this chapter.
> 
> Link to video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z058suB2_Ms


End file.
